Strawberry Lipgloss
by Photographing Poetry
Summary: Kagome, encouraged by her friends, buys a tube of lipgloss. How will her friends in Feudal Japan react? Hm, who knew strawberry tasted so good? InuKag.Oneshot.


Hey all. I was working on another one-shot when this one hit me and I had to write it down. Enjoy all!

Did I forget something...?

Ah! Yes!

Got Inuyasha? Neither do I.

------

Kagome raised a hesitant eyebrow as she looked at the displays of shiny looking bottles.

"Go ahead, Kagome," Eri urged, "I'm sure you're secret man would _love _for you to wear some!"

"Yeah," Yuka backed up, "you'd look so pretty with it, too."

Ayumi nodded her head in affirmative, "You have really nice lips, Kagome. Go ahead, it's not like they're that much, and they'll prevent your lips from getting chapped."

Said girl sighed softly and raised an uncertain hand, chewing her bottom lip as she tried to decide between "flavors".

"I guess I'll take a strawberry one," she muttered softly, "just to try it out."

Her three friends clapped enthusiastically at her choice, their eyes shining brightly. "Good choice, Kagome!" they chorused.

She laughed nervously, reaching in her purse to take out her money, "Eh, excuse me. I'd like to buy this, please."

She held out the tube to the person behind the cash register, trying not to check her watch. '_If I'm late, Inuyasha will tear down Tokyo to try and find me_,' she rolled her eyes and sighed heavily, hearing the ringing sounds of the cash register as it rung up her item.

The young cashier took her money, taking a little longer than necessary, and gave her some money back, along with a small bag. "Thank you for shopping at Yunia's! Please come again!" she said the practiced line cheerfully.

Kagome gave a nod and walked out with Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi in tow.

------

"Ah, Mama, do you know where I left those Kit Kats? I promised Shippo-chan I'd get him some." Kagome called to her mother, stuffing odds and ends into her large yellow back pack.

"Here you are, dear," Mrs. Higurashi smiled kindly as she handed her the said candy bars, absently wiping her hands on her apron, "do you need anything else?"

"Um," Kagome stopped stuffing things in and thought long and hard, "no, I think I've got everything. Arigato, Mama. I'll be back in about two weeks, hopefully."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded as if there was nothing strange about her daughter's words, "Alright, sweetie. Please be careful, and send greetings to your friends."

"Alright, Mama, I will. Bye!" she hugged her mother briefly and ran downstairs, kissing her grandfather's cheek and ruffling her brother's hair as she rushed out the door, hoping she wasn't too late.

Opening the sliding doors and jumping down the short flight of stairs, she paused momentarily to catch her breath, when something poked at her inner thigh.

Frowning slightly, she reached into the pocket of her skirt and pulled out the nuisance, her eyes widening slightly as her eyes fell on the object.

She shrugged slightly. She bought it, might as well wear it, right?

Opening the tightly closed lid with a bit of difficulty, Kagome wiped some of the extra substance away, and gently applied some on her lips, rubbing them together briefly to make sure the sticky liquid spread out okay.

And with that, she pulled both her legs over the rim and jumped in five hundred years in the past.

------

"Where the hell is that girl!" Inuyasha cursed loudly as he paced in front of the Bone Eater's well, an impatient look making his eyebrows squish together in his familiar scowl.

"Ma, ma, Inuyasha. She'll be here soon," Miroku chuckled and leaned his staff on his right shoulder, his other hand slowly creeping to the taijia's back.

Sango glared at him and took his hand in hers, pinching the sensitive skin around, smirking at his wince of pain, "Hentai. Inuyasha, if you'd just calm down, I'm sure Kagome would pop up any minute no---"

Her sentence was cut off as a blue light emerged from the well, followed by a feminine groan.

"Kagome's here!" Shippo enthused happily, his eyes shining happily. The fox kit quickly ran over to the well, leaning his little body over so he could peer inside.

Inuyasha growled and leaned over as well, impatiently reaching down and grabbing the girl by her backpack, hauling her up.

"Eek! Inuyasha, you jerk! I'm not some rag doll, you know!"

He huffed and let go of his grip, making her fall on the grass with a light thud, grumbling under his breath as the kit threw himself into Kagome's arms, chattering away happily.

Kagome lifted herself off the ground, nodding her head slightly as Shippo continued to talk away, giving warm smiles to her companions, and gave them a small gave, with a bit off difficulty, "Hey guys. I'm back."

"Welcome back, Kagome-chan," Sango smiled warmly and lifted her hiraikotsu over her shoulder, warily eyeing the perverted monk.

"Ah, Kagome-sama, always a pleasure seeing your pretty face," Miroku cut in smoothly, his eyes shining brightly as he took one of her hands, staring deeply into her eyes.

"Eh..." Kagome giggled nervously, resisting the urge to lick her lips in a nervous action. That would wipe away the lip-gloss.

Miroku noticed the new shining substance on her lips with surprised eyes, and he reached out a hand to touch the sticky substance---

If a certain hanyou hadn't knocked him unconscious before hand, that is.

Shippo stopped his chattering and looked down at the unconscious monk, his little hand tugging at Kagome's blouse. "Kagome, why's Miroku sleeping on the floor?" he asked innocently.

Sango shook her head and gently tapped the monk's head with her foot, sighing softly, "He's out cold."

"Inu-Inuyasha!" Kagome sputtered, "You could have really hurt him!"

"Good!" he growled back. "The idiot was going to touch you. Keh! As if I'd let him."

"Sheesh Inuyasha! He was just curious about my lip-gloss!" she huffed and pointed to her lips with an angry pout.

"Lip-gloss?" he drew the word out slowly, his brows furrowing as he also took a look at her lips, his own eyes widening as they saw the shiny substance.

"Yeah," she nodded, "it's used as make-up in my world, but it can also be used to prevent lips from chapping. I guess I got it mainly for that last reason."

Sango resisted the urge to poke Kagome's lips, instead deciding to ask questions, "Why would someone come up with that, Kagome-chan?"

"Well, most girls use it to attract guys. You see how it makes my lips shine? They think that it will attract the guys, or something like that. Other girls just use it for the heck of it."

Inuyasha frowned. Attract guys? That wasn't why Kagome was wearing it right?

... Right.

Sango nodded, "Ah."

"Anyway," Kagome waved her hand to dismiss the matter, "let's go back to the village. I brought treats!"

Miroku, having woken up sometime during the explanation, nodded his slightly aching head, "I agree with Kagome-sama. Tonight we should rest, and tomorrow morning we should start our journey."

Inuyasha pouted for thirty seconds, but when he heard Kagome say something about ramen, his ears perked up and his mood lifted.

"Ramen! Let's go!"

------

By the time they had finished eating, it was nightfall. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede were all asleep, leaving only Kagome and Inuyasha awake.

"Ne, Inuyasha?"

"What?" he grunted.

"Do you like my new lip-gloss?" she blurted out, a faint blush painting her smooth cheeks.

"Huh?" he blinked rapidly, a blush of his own creeping its way into his cheek and ears.

"Never mind," she said quickly, "just forget it."

He cocked his head to the side, frowning. "C'mon, tell me, wench."

She shook her head slowly, a smile forming on her lips, "It's nothing, forget it."

He glared haughtingly at her, leaning in to her, and in a low hissing voice demanded, "Tell me."

She laughed lightly and smacked him away, "No!"

He leaned back and gave her a cocky smirk. "If you don't, I'll take your 'diary' and read it to the whole village."

Kagome gasped, "You wouldn't!"

His smirk widened, "Wanna' try me, wench?"

She mumbled some words not suitable for ladies and glared hard at him, but gave in. After all, she didn't want all of her secrets read to the village, especially by the person that made up most of it. "I was wondering what you thought of my lip-gloss."

"That shiny stuff?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she nodded, "do you think it looks bad?"

"Keh!" he snorted and turned his head to the side. "Why ya' asking me?"

She huffed and turned away from him also, "Jerk! You are so rude!"

He grunted and glared at nothing in peculiar, debating over himself whether he should say anything or not.

Finally, after three minutes of tense silence, he mumbled something.

"What?" Kagome blinked. "Did you say something?"

He sighed heavily and turned to her, saying a bit louder, "It looks nice."

Kagome blinked once, twice, and gave him a brilliant smile, a soft blush dancing over her cheeks again.

Inuyasha's eyes softened slightly, looking at her angelic face. The light from the fire made flickers of light spark behind her azure eyes, making her face glow brilliantly. The light reflected off of her lip-gloss, making them look shinier and more inviting, and if the scent of strawberries combined with her sweet, soft scent wasn't enough...

Knowing he was going to hate himself tomorrow, he leaned down and quickly brushed his lips against hers.

Kagome's eyes widened a fraction. Oh my, had he just...? He had! He'd kissed her! If only she'd had a chance to respond!

But seeing the slight sheen on Inuyasha's lips made a giddy giggle erupt from her throat, and unconsciously reached up the back of her index finger to wipe it away...

And in the process leaned down to give him a light peck on the lips.

"I guess I should wear lip-gloss more often then, ne?" she giggled and leaned back.

Inuyasha snorted but gave her a genuine smile. He couldn't wait for the next time to kiss her, and then, he'd be a little braver and wait for her to respond.

"Ehh? Inuyasha, why're you wearing Kagome-sama's lip-gloss?" Miroku asked groggily and fell back on his futon, suspiciously closer to Sango then he was before.

Kagome snorted back a laugh as she watched the half-demon turn red and furiously wipe at his lips with the sleeves of his haori.

Yes, she'd definetely have to get more lip-gloss.

------

Ah hahaha, short, but I had to write it. Maybe later I'll go back and edit the mistakes.

Anyway, inspiration for this? My own little tube of rarely, rarely used lip-gloss. Tastes good.

And remember, don't forget to...

_R/R!_


End file.
